The present invention relates to a structural element or beam, in the shape of a profiled bar, such as an I-beam, for use in constructing various shelters, buildings, or the like, which beam is adapted to permit attachment to itself of plates, disks and other construction parts.
The structural element according to the invention comprises a profiled bar of generally I-shaped cross-section. The web of the bar is capped at both edges by a respective flange that extends across the bar. Each flange is shaped to define outwardly facing grooves which can receive other elements.
Such structural elements are known from German Application OS 29 01 337.
The invention provides a structural element that can be used for a large number of purposes without changing its shape. Plate-shaped construction parts can be applied to the structural element from one side, preferably the outside of the building, against the structural element and they can be firmly attached to the structural element from the other side, preferably the inside of the building, without drill holes having to be formed in the structural element. Furthermore, the structural element is adapted to conduct rain water and condensation away. It is also possible to apply insulation in a simple manner in order to avoid the formation of cold-bridges.
This object is achieved by the features in accordance with the invention. The structural element according to the invention has its flanges of different respective widths, with one flange being wider from flange edge to flange edge than the other flange. Additionally, the bottom sides of each of the flanges, which face toward the opposite flange, have ribs defined at their outer width ends which reduce the width of the groove between the flanges at that side of the web that is toward the outside of the groove and widen the groove at the web.
The flanges have side extensions which extend outwardly, away from the opposite flange. The side extensions are obliquely inclined and in the preferred embodiment, the diametrically opposite flange extensions on the two flanges are parallel, which facilitates assembly of buildings using standardized parts.
In some embodiments, the web of the beam is only a single layer. In other embodiments, the web is two layers thick. In one of those two layer embodiments, the two layers are spaced apart, which strengthens the beam. In another embodiment, the two layers are adjacent.
The structural element is symmetric through its middle, with both halves being mirror images.
For assembly of the structural element with other building elements, a clamping jaw may be clamped to the flange of a structural element and for supporting the legs of the flange and the extensions of the flange, a clamping piece may be positioned within the groove and the clamping piece then clamps the flange extensions around that groove.
Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments of the invention considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.